1. Field
Embodiments relate to a rinse liquid for an insulation layer and a method of rinsing an insulation layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices may include features variously disposed on a substrate. During fabrication of a semiconductor device, certain features of the device may be formed by depositing, and subsequently removing, one or more layers of materials.